The Biggest Ever Pre-School Video
|running time = 183 minutes|catalogue number = 96442|rating = |image1 = 51EV0G3130L. SY445 .jpg}}The Biggest Ever Pre-School Video was released by Tempo Video on 7th June 1993. The Biggest Ever Pre-School Video Episodes and Programme Details *'The Junglies' "Say Cheese Everyone" . There's lots of island antics to enjoy with the Junglies lively adventures. *'Bump' "Bump and the Clouds". gentle adventures with Bump and his friends will delight all young children. *'The Herbs' "Pashana Bedhi, The Snake Charmer". As usual there's trouble in the Herb Garden classic adventures. *'Broomstick Cottage' "The Monstrous Marrow" . Mr Bobbin has a few problems with his prize marrow hilarious stories. *'Huxley Pig' "Huxley Pig and the Village Fete". Huxley's daydreaming new adventures. *'Mr Men and Little Miss' "Little Miss Neat" feature in their very own stories. *'Anytime Tales' "I'm Coming to Get You" and "Two Can Toucan". Little Tommy Brown Scary Monster and a bird with no name are the stars of these two programmes. *'Paddington Bear' "Paddington and the Mystery Box". Paddington's curiousity gets the better of him amusing tales. *'Adventures of Parsley' "The Nap". classic adventures with Parsley the Lion. *'Will Quack Quack' "The Coal House" . Will Quack Quack, the naughty little duck is in trouble again entertaining adventures. *'Wimpole Village' "Adventure Camp". Join in the fun with all your favourite characters from Wimpole Village lively adventures. *'Tell Me a Story' "Dick Whittington". traditional tales for all young children to enjoy. *'Favourite Nursery Rhymes' A lively selection of nursery rhymes taken from the video, "One Two Buckle My Shoe and Other Favourite Rhymes". Credits Junglies Bump The Herbs 'Broomstick Cottage' *A Dabble film by Barry Jackson, Michael Mellor and Barnard Reyner. *Storyteller: Keith Railton. Huxley Pig Little Miss Anytime Tales () Anytime Tales () The Adventures of Paddington 'The Adventures of Parsley' *Written by Michael Bond. *Produced by FilmFair London. Tales of Aesop 'Will Quack Quack' *Originally Created by Jennie Thomas and J.O. Williams. *Written by Urien Wiliam and Illustrated by Beth McFall. *Narrated by Myfanwy Talog. *Animation and Layouts on "Coal House" by Rose Welch. *Layouts on "Cousin Percy" by Spud Houston. *Animation on "Cousin Percy" by Rose Welch and Spud Houston. *Storyboards by Beth McFall. *Backgrounds by Joan Bradshaw. *"Coal House" Traced and Painted by Soft Cel (Cartoon Graphics). *Trace and Paint on "Cousin Percy" by David McFall. *"Coal House" Checked by Anne Kotch. *"Cousin Percy" Checked by Janine Arthy & Angela Bristow. *Edited at Teliesyn by Wil Oswald and Jane Brewer. *Recording Directed by Atsain Ltd. *Rostrum Camera by Graham Orrin Rostrums. *Music Composed by Iolo Jones. *Musical Director: Mike Townend. *Music Produced by Ambarel Ltd. *Production Co-ordinator: Penelope Middelboe. *Produced by Robin Lyons. *Designed and Directed by Beth McFall. *Produced in Wales for S4C by Siriol Animation Ltd., Cardiff. *© MENTRAU Cyf. 1984. 'Wimpole Village' *Written and Created by Peter Kingston. *Narration and Voices by Timbo. *Illustrations by Peter and Lisa Kingston. *Editing on "The Nasty Gale" by Mark Cookman and Jason Yardley. *Editing on "Adventure Camp" by Jason Yardley and Crispin Green. *Music by Tony Kinsey. *Sound Dubbing by John Woods Studios. *Rostrum Camera on "The Nasty Gale" by Gavin Cookman. *Rostrum Camera on "Adventure Camp" by Rory Cantwell. *Produced by Ross Cameron. *Directed by Tom Morrish. *Production by Videola Ltd. *An East End Films Production ©. Tell Me A Story Favourite Nursery Rhymes Trailers and info * The Tempo Pre-School video titles advert from 1991. Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Children's Compilations Category:The Junglies Category:Bump Category:Simon Cadell (Bump Narrator) Category:The Herbs Category:Gordon Rollings (The Herbs Narrator) Category:Broomstick Cottage Category:Keith Railton (Broomstick Cottage Narrator) Category:Huxley Pig Category:Martin Jarvis (Huxley Pig Narrator) Category:Mr Men & Little Miss Category:John Alderton (Little Miss Narrator) Category:Anytime Tales Category:Victoria Wood (Anytime Tales Narrator) Category:Johnny Morris (Anytime Tales Narrator) Category:Paddington Bear Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:The Adventures of Parsley Category:Gordon Rollings (The Adventures of Parsley Narrator) Category:Tales of Aesop Category:Tom Baker (Tales of Aesop Narrator) Category:Will Quack Quack Category:Myfanwy Talog (Will Quack Quack Narrator) Category:Wimpole Village Category:Timbo (Wimpole Village Narrator) Category:Tell Me a Story Category:Jan Francis (Tell Me a Story Narrator) Category:Favourite Nursery Rhymes Category:FilmFair Category:Flicks Films Category:CMTB Animation Category:King Rollo Films Category:S4C Category:Videola Ltd Category:Queensland Productions Category:Inspector Gadget Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School UK VHS advert from 1991 (announced by Enn Reitel) Category:Tempo Pre-School